Arranged Chains
by TomoeHimura
Summary: Modern Elizaveta and Roderich are both in boarding school among good friends. They live an average life of European teenagers. However both of their parents are very traditional as they arrange a marriage between a strong, rowdy lady and a weak, fancy gentleman.
1. Enrolling!

**Author's Note:** I was in the mood to write another Austria and Hungary fanfic! Please don't hate me for it. I love this couple so much! I promise this fanfic will be amazing! And if you have been reading my story "What Was Once Broken", let me reassure you that it is still in progress and I already know how it'll end. So please be patient with me! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

**Summary:** Modern Elizaveta and Roderich are both in boarding school among good friends. They live an average life of European teenagers. However both of their parents are very traditional as they arrange a marriage between a strong, rowdy lady and a weak, fancy gentleman.

Elizaveta Hedervary rose up in excitement from her slumber. Stretching her arms over her head, she opened her green eyes to the morning sunshine of Vienna, Austria. She closed her blinds tightly to get dressed into her school uniform. Today was the day she would start her education in a boarding school. She slipped on her white collared shirt and buttoned it shut before putting her black blazer over top of it. Taking her red, plaid, pleated skirt, she hiked it to her waist before slipping on her socks and shoes.

She took her black hairbrush and pulled the bristles through her light brown hair that ended at her lower back. Taking bundles of her hair, she placed them over her shoulders before exiting her bedroom. Walking down the enchanted staircase, she allowed the diamond chandelier to catch her attention. She has seen it many times before. However, this one seemed to upset her just a little bit more. Knowing this would be the last time till Christmas break, it brought a tear to her eye that she quickly brushed away.

"Lizzy, is that you?" her mother asked from the dining hall.

"Yes," she replied before walking into the room with her parents. "I'm sure you've slept well." Elizaveta took her seat before her father began to speak.

"Lizzy, you know we are not completely royalty. Although we are not poor either. And sometimes parents with titles arrange marriages between their children for their country. Well, your mother and I had a conversation with the royal family of Austria. They have a son a couple years older than you. And for our families and countries, we've arranged a marriage between you both," her father explained.

"Do I have a choice?" she asked before crossing her arms over her chest.

"No," he replied.

"He is actually going to be attending school with you!" her mother exclaimed, hoping it would make her a little happier about the idea.

"Well, can I have his name so I can introduce myself?" she asked.

"Well, it should be easy to find him. He is well educated, loves music, and is very kind," her mother replied. "And just so you won't miss your father and I, we both chipped in to buy you this personalized locket."

Her mother stood behind her young daughter before hooking the locket into place. Elizaveta put the small charm around her neck in her hand to see her initials "EH" engraved on the front. She opened it to see small pictures of her mom and dad on each side. Closing it, she looked up at her mom with a smile.

"Thank you, mom," Lizzy spoke before giving her mom a hug. "I will keep in touch." Walking over to her father, she gave her dad a hug. "I love you, dad. I will try!" She ran outside the front door and headed in the direction of the school.

Elizaveta spotted the school from the bottom of the steep hill. On her way up the sidewalk, she spotted several other teenagers walking in the same direction and in similar uniforms. Although, instead of bows and skirts, men wore blue pants and ties. She spotted a group of three boys writing on a sheet of paper with a roll of tape in another boy's hand. Running up to a man with short, red hair with a single strand standing up, the boys taped the paper to his back. Lizzy was bewildered at what she had just seen. She ran up to the red-headed boy and removed the paper from his back before tossing it towards the bullies.

"Feliciano, hurry up!" a tall, blonde male called to him. His hair was very thin and he had light blue eyes. His height must have been 5'11". Judging by his height, she would've guessed he would be in 12th grade, but he wasn't. Suprisingly, he was only a freshman.

"Lizzy!" a familiar called to her. She turned around to see her friend Lili running up to her. She had a purple ribbon tied in her short, blonde hair. Elizaveta put her arm around Lili before walking back up the hill.

Once they reached the top of the hill, they were bewildered at the sight. It looked less of a school and more of a vacation! On the front of the school was a sign that read "American International School of Vienna". A smile reached Elizaveta's face before they continued their walk. Everyone walked toward the auditorium for the assembly. Lizzy and Lili sat together in the balcony among other students. The curtains were a lovely shade of red velvet with matching chairs. Elizaveta stood and began gazing around the auditorium while everyone else conversed with one another.

She noticed that there were three levels of wide balconies with several seats each, not including the main floor. Her green eyes moved toward the stage as she spotted the principal of the school. She quickly took her seat as the principal stepped up to the podium.

"Welcome back to school everyone. Each of you should have received your schedule in the mail a couple weeks ago. If you do not have it with you, the class president of each individual grade will be standing at the table outside of the auditorium. Just find which grade you are in and meet with your class president. Your dorm room number will also be on the same sheet. Today is a free day to find your classes, move into your dorms, meet with your teachers, and just get settled. If you have any question, you can turn to your class president or the staff. The guidance counselor's office, main office, and the gym is all on the first floor! Please look into your handbook for the rules, dress codes, and everything you need to know to have an excellent year! Good luck, everyone!"

The entire auditorium grew into a loud roar of applause. Lizzy must have been the only one who didn't clap their hands. They were occupied, hiding her embarrassment. She remembered everything except her schedule!

"Lili, I'm going to get a head start to grab my schedule. I have my cell! Text me and we'll meet up for lunch!" Elizaveta spoke.

"Of course! See you soon!" Lili replied.

Elizaveta rushed down the stairs while the main floor was being released row by row. She was one of the first few in line for tenth grade. She spotted the small red-headed boy again in the row next to her.

"Name?" the president spoke to the distracted teenager. She immediately looked up at the class president. He had thick-rimmed glasses with a black, bowl styled haircut.

"Oh! Lizzy! Elizaveta Hedervary!" she spoke.

He began flipping through pages until he found the right one. "Here you are, Miss Hedervary! Good luck!" He handed Lizzy her schedule before he was corrected.

"Ms!" She turned around and ran into the boy behind her. She didn't know who he was but she immediately pushed him for standing in her way. Looking up at him, his amethyst eyes grew wide behind his thin glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose. A single strand was standing out of his dark brown hair. She shook her head in disapproval of the man that cut her off.

She decided to immediately head straight to her dorm. On the paper, it read "820". Which she automatically assumed that was her dorm room. Running through the sea of teenagers, she made her way to the third floor where a sky way bridge connected to the dorm room building. Once she made her way across, she boarded to the elevator and headed for the 8th floor. As soon as she got to her dorm, she opened the door to see someone else was already inside.

This young woman looked exactly like Elizaveta, it was uncanny. At first, Lizzy thought she walked into a mirror. There were differences. Her roommate had golden blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. Her hair was halfway pulled back into a bun and a curl in front of each ear. She wore her skirt to her knees but her expression was stern.

"Hello. I am Maria Theresa Walburga Amalia Christina!" she introduced herself.

"I'll just call you Theresa. I am Elizaveta Hedervary. Call me 'Lizzy'," she replied. Elizaveta's green eyes noticed her blue eyes roll as she placed a picture frame up on her bedframe. The man's face looked very familiar. And then it hit her. "Your boyfriend?" she asked.

Theresa's eyes looked at Lizzy with a smirk. "I wish! As well as every other woman here! He is the hottest man this year! Every woman is trying to get with him."

"Does that make me a man? I don't want him!"

"What is wrong with you? He is the most artistic and talented man this school has ever seen!"

"Well, I'll tell you what he doesn't have. Manners! I ran into him, getting my schedule. And plus, I'm engaged!"

"To who!" It was less of a question and more of an exasperation. "You are in high school!"

"I don't know. And you try explaining that to my parents!"

Elizaveta collapsed in her bed as she got lost in her train of thought. Her eyes shifting from the ceiling to the photograph Maria Theresa had posted above her own bed.


	2. Surprises!

**Author's Note:** Lots of views in just a day, how could I not update immediately. This chapter is for Caroline! Thank you so much for your review! Keep them coming! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

Elizaveta's thoughts ran away from her as Theresa began unpacking her clothes. Her green eyes glanced occasionally at Maria Theresa who was still unpacking her things. Most of them had some small thing with the man in her picture. After some small time, she became disgusted. In her small, fragile hand, she noticed that she was still holding her schedule. Holding it in front of her, she read her classed to herself. Beginning German is her first class. At least she could learn to converse. Gym was second. Followed by Theater II, American Literature was fourth, and after was History. Science came after History and then was Club Activities. This confused Elizaveta. What if she wasn't involved in a club? Was there still time to join one?

She arose from her bed and left the room. The young, fifteen year old began to venture the halls, getting taken away by the paintings and portraits hanging in the halls. As she was passing classrooms of the main building, she heard women yelling and cheering. Once Elizaveta walked into the classroom, her green eyes widened. She thought Maria Theresa was obsessed with that one man, this wasn't even close! Pictures of that one man were over the windows and on the folders that lay on each individual desk. Not surprisingly, only women were in the classroom. But there was no teacher. Was this a private meeting among peers?

"Note to self, do not join this club!" Elizaveta told herself as she continued to walk down the halls.

Other clubs that she have passed, consisted of the Debate Team, Student Council, and a Music Club. As she rounded the corner towards the cafeteria, she noticed a couple of other students were headed to a mysterious building with a fence behind it. Since Lili hasn't texted her yet, she decided to follow them. On her way up the small hill, she heard the sound of horses whinying. The sudden sound brought a smile to Lizzy's face as she began to run. A student with blonde hair and blue eyes was stroking the mane of a Swedish Warmblood horse with a silver/gray coat. It's mane was a light blonde. Once he noticed the group of teenagers, he opened the barn doors to release a hoard of horses.

One immediately came running to Lizzy as if they were meant to be together. The horse was a Palomino with a light blonde mane and tail. She began stroking it's nose while the horse seemed to enjoy it more than ever.

"Excuse me! Do you mind if I ride this one?" Elizaveta called to the gentleman.

"Do you have an interest in looking out for it for the year?" he asked. He sounded entirely serious.

"Of course I do! I was born and raised in Hungary! The country life is a life for me!"

"Alright. Come on!"

A big smile made it's way to Elizaveta's face as she hopped over the fence to join her new friend who already appeared to have a saddle on. She placed her left foot in the stirrup before pulling herself up onto her place in the saddle. Most women would originally ride side saddle, especially in a skirt. Lizzy would not care either way. She was happy being around the country in anyway no matter where she would be. She took the reins in each hand and snapped it gently as the horse began to trot slowly.

Lizzy noticed some barrels were placed in the form of a course. "Do you want to?" she asked the horse, wondering if it would respond to her in some small way.

The horse nodded furiously. Elizaveta gripped the reins tighter before standing in the stirrups before giving her horse a couple kicks in it's side. Her horse responded well and began running towards the first barrel. She turned around to the left as Lizzy leaned in the opposite direction. After they were done at that one, she sprinted to the one they were previously standing next to and circle that one. Lizzy leaned back on the rains as she sat back down to steady her new friend as she came to a slow halt. As if she forgot where she was, there was a sea of people who were immediately applauding. The teenager kicked the horse once in the side as she walked back toward the stable boy.

"I'm sorry! I just couldn't help it!" she spoke as she hopped down.

"You ride amazing!" his friend spoke. She looked over and he had light blonde hair with violet eyes. "Will you join our club?"

"Can I ride horses as much as I'd like?" she asked.

"Ya'," the Swedish man spoke. "And compete."

It sounded as if Elizaveta's dreams were finally coming true. "Yes! I would like to very much!"

She hugged the small Finnish boy who seemed more amused of her performance than the Swedish man. Suddenly, she remembered she needed to meet Lili for lunch. She immediately ran through the people who were leaving as well. The cafeteria appeared enormous. On the ceiling of the room was a dazzling painting of the Europe map. Anyone would immediately assume that it would be plain and boring to see your hometown on the ceiling. But the detail was fantastic! Elizaveta's green eyes immediately made their way to Lili who was seen sitting next to a boy with blonde hair and green eyes. They looked lost in conversation that Lizzy wasn't about to interrupt the two.

"Lizzy!" Lili called after her friend. "Come sit with us! Vash, this is my best friend Lizzy! Lizzy, this is my new friend Vash. He's from Switzerland!"

"Hi. It's nice to meet you," she said offering her hand.

"Will your fiance allow you to speak to another man?" he asked.

"My what?" Elizaveta looked at her left hand and witnessed no traces of an engagement ring. Her mind immediately went straight for the conversation that morning she had with her parents. "That is my business. I don't even know who I'm even engaged to!"

"Arranged marriage by your parents?" he asked. Lizzy simply nodded. "Well, that is to be expected."

Nearby, she spotted Maria Theresa gossiping with other women. Elizaveta was infuriated with her. She stomped toward the women with her hand balling into fists. By the time she arrived to the table, Maria Theresa acknowledged her by offering her a seat at the table.

"I'd rather stand! Theresa, who do you think you are telling everyone I'm engaged?" the teenager shouted.

"Well you are! Or did you lie to me?" she defended.

"I told you because you would have found out sooner or later. And plus, you are my roommate! I thought I could trust you!"

"Quick! He's coming!" another lady shouted.

All the girls gasped in one breath at the sight of the teenage boy, with an exemption of Lizzy. All pairs of eyes stared at the tall boy Elizaveta had rudely pushed. His brown hair and violet eyes did not go unnoticed. He didn't seem phased by the women staring at him. What had Lizzy mostly curious about was if he knew about his fan club or not. Elizaveta quickly left the teenagers in an instant towards him. She had to pass a sea of women in order to get close to him. When she confronted him, he stared with a stern look across his face.

"May I help you? Or were you not finished earlier?" he spoke. His voice sounded as smooth as silk. But at the same time, it pierced her heart like a five inch blade.

"I... I wanted to say..." she couldn't find the voice to speak clear enough.

"I apologize. I am not interested," he spoke. For what she could say, he assumed she was trying to confess to him.

"You give yourself to much credit!" This time, she was irritated. She channeled all of her anger in Maria Theresa and her parents, she couldn't think clear.

He shook his head in disapproval as he walked away. Maria Theresa came up to the stricken teen. "You need to work on your people skills. Why do you even try if you're _engaged?_ Even if you weren't, I doubt he'd give you the time of day!" She immediately walked away as Lizzy stood there, stiff as a mannequin. The only thing that reminded her that she was alive was her heartbeat. Her eyes shifted toward Maria Theresa who was making her way to the man she had insulted once again. She shook her head and made her way back to her friends as she took her seat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**I had other people to dedicate this chapter to so I was eager to continue it. This chapter is for SparklyPandas! No hate, please! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

Elizaveta went to bed early that night. She was bewildered at what she had done during lunch. Never, had she intended to instigate a fight. Her dream was very pleasant! It only fired up her desires to ride her horse again! The next morning started her school day and it seemed to go by very quickly. Most of it only had to do with paper work their parents needed to sign. Does that mean Lizzy could go home that weekend? It only made her even more excited! One thing she wasn't prepared for was Theater class. Who knew they would be auditioning for a play on the first day of class?

Everyone walked into the auditorium and sat down in the front rows of seats. The director walked across the stage as everyone applauded him. He had brown hair and was extremely tall. Strangely, he had a ukulele in his hands. He strummed a few strings of the instrument. Another strange thing was it didn't sound random. Lizzy could remember hearing something in a play.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Thank you for taking part in our wonderful group! As you probably know, this is a two year program! You can't rush art! So as you guys become seniors, you will perform the best play this school has ever seen! In the freshmen theater classes, they will perform the usual shorter plays each year! I bet each one of you are wondering what play we will be doing!"

"Yes!" the group cried.

"Romeo and Juliet! One by one, you will come to the stage and audition. Everyone will have a role!" he continued. "Men, step up to the stage!"

That was when she noticed it. The same man she insulted was in theater class with her. Another one looked familiar. His silver hair and red hair only made her mind spin in circles. One by one, the men rehearsed and auditioned to do their best. But when the man she insulted stepped up to audition, everyone else disappeared.

He took a deep breath before he began his audition. "With love's light wings did I o'er perch these walls; For stony limits cannot hold love out, And what love can do, that dares love attempt. Therefore, thy kinsman are no stop to me," he finished.

After he was done, the women screamed in an uproar. Except for Elizaveta. She was lucky enough to breathe. Suddenly, the bell rang which made Lizzy jump in her seat.

"Oh, well! Class is dismissed! Ladies, after club activities, please report back here!" the teacher, Maximus, announced. "Roderich, will you stay after class for me?"

The rest of the students left as Roderich stayed as he was issued. Elizaveta was even more anxious for club activities. The day grew older and the final bell rang for Lizzy's favorite class. On her way to the barn, Lizzy's green eyes were scanning the halls as she witnessed Maria Theresa talking to the man she insulted, Roderich. She was lost in her sight that she ran into her theater teacher.

"Miss Hedervary, my apologies!" he spoke.

"Ms Hedervary," she corrected. "It was my fault! I was distracted!"

"Very well! Will you audition for the play?"

"I will do what I can. But I might not be very good!"

"Let me be the judge of that! Now get to class!"

Elizaveta ran the rest of the way to the barn where her horse was most likely waiting for her. As soon as she arrived, Berwald, the Swedish senior, and Tino, the Finnish freshman, was distributing horses among students. As soon as Lizzy's horse saw her, she stood on her hind legs which frightened the others. The teenager ran up to her to stroke her new friend gently to calm it down.

"Hello there! It's nice to see you again!" Tino said, standing next to her.

"Likewise!" Elizaveta replied with a smile.

"So, what are you going to name her?"

"Hmm... Szerelem! It's Hungarian for love."

"Well, you two get on out here and enjoy your ride! Also, if you could, can you please teach the rookies?"

"Sure!"

Elizaveta hopped onto her friend and steered her in the direction of the wide, open plantation. She eyed all the others as they began trotting gently around the fence. There was one person who's horse was not cooperating with him. The man's horse began to run fiercly, out of his control. This looked like Lizzy's moment. She kicked Szerelem in the sides three times as she darted to the rescue. Once she was next to them, she stood upon the stirrups of the saddle before hopping over to the horse next to her. She pulled back on the reins of the frantic horse as it came to an abrupts halt.

She immediately jumped off the strange horse before hopping back on hers who stayed by their side. Her green eyes looked up to see who she had just saved and was bewildered at the sight.

"Thank you," Roderich spoke.

"Save me the sob story! How is it you do not know how to ride a horse?" Elizaveta spoke in anger.

"I did not grow up in the country."

"Well, let me give you a quick teach. Pull the reins for him to stop, kick him once to get him to go. Kick him twice for him to run. You obviously kicked him more to get him frantic. Need any help, just ask!"

She kicked her horse twice before running towards the fence as she jumped on instict. She was very happy to ride her friend again. She felt very connected with her. What had her more nervous was the audition she had awaiting. The teenager hopped off of her friend as they walked toward the back fence.

"Oh, Szerelem! What I wouldn't give to go back home! Life in Austria is fine. But I miss life in the country!" she spoke to her. Her good friend nudged her against the arm before Lizzy gave her a hug. "You are the closest friend I have to the country. Promise me you will never change!" The horse nodded as if it understood what she was talking about.

The sudden bell ringing made her jump once again. She quickly hopped aboard her friend, riding her back to the barn as she quickly ran to the auditorium. Of course, it wasn't a long run. However, as soon as she arrived, Maria Theresa was standing next to Roderich who was laying on the floor of the stage. Why was Roderich here? Could it be that he already received the role of Romeo? She began thinking that this was insane. She took her seat as she paid attention to Maria Theresa's audition.

"Go, get thee hence, for I will not away. What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, To make me die with a restorative," Maria Theresa auditioned. She began leaning towards Roderich before Maximus applauded their performance.

"Next, Ms Hedervary!" Maximus announced.

Lili applauded for her friend while she made her way to the stage. Roderich eyes the young lady who saved him just thirty minutes ago.

"Alright! You two shall read the scene in the party where Romeo and Juliet witness each other!" Maximus announced.

"That scene has a kiss in it," Roderich brought up.

"There will be no kissing until opening night! And... ACTION!"

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss," Roderich spoke, staring into her eyes.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss," she replied. Her eyes shifted toward a pair of hands that touched together before their fingers laced together.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." Elizaveta retrieved her hand back to place her hands to her chest as if she was praying herself.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray — grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." The two teens have been getting into their acting. From the hands lacing together, to Lizzy placing her hands at her heart. And then to Roderich stroking a piece of hair behind her ear as he leaned closer to her.

Everyone applauded the two before they snapped back to reality. Elizaveta made her way off the stage as Maximus replaced her.

"I wanted to thank everyone for auditioning. Everyone was amazing! I wish I could cast all of you. But I have made my decisions!" Maximus announced. On his way down the list of roles, Elizaveta did not hear her name yet. Her heart beat began to quicken as he got quicker to the main roles. "The role of the nurse is Lili! The role of Juliet is Maria Theresa. And Romeo is Roderich!"

The familiar person with silver hair and red eyes arose to his feet. "Elizaveta performed way better than that blonde twit!"

"Well, that's the thing. If for any reason Maria Theresa cannot fulfill her role, Elizaveta is to jump in and take the part!" Maximus defended. "Class dismissed!"

Everyone stood and left the auditorium. Maria Theresa came running toward Elizaveta who was watching her feet as she walked. "Looks to me that I will be playing Juliet! And I will be able to kiss Roderich!"

"Sounds like good casting! Especially since you worship him!" she replied, sulkily.

"I know!"

"That is not a compliment!"

Elizaveta turned to walk toward the teenager who stuck up to her. "Why did you support my acting?"

"You don't remember me?" he replied with a serious tone. Lizzy simply shook her head before the man took out a straw and a small strip of paper.

Tossing the paper into his mouth, followed by an end of the straw, he spit it into the back of Roderich's head with impeccable aim. He immediately looked behind him too see him pointing at Elizaveta. As soon as she noticed, she turned around with a side swing into the man's stomach. His reaction, strangely, reminded her.

"Oh my gosh, Gilbert!" she immediately hugged her childhood friend who she hasn't seen since then.

"I heard your engaged!" he replied.

"Yeah. It's my parents idea!"

"You're fifteen! Who are you engaged to?"

"I don't know! But I won't find him having the lead role in a stupid play!"

"I can see it does matter to you. Did you know there are ways to be cast as Juliet?"

"I already know. If something happens to Theresa!"

"Would you like some help?" he asked with an evil smirk.

"I'll keep you informed!"

She continued walking through the halls, not looking for anything in particular. Just to get a good look of things. Part of her was upset that she didn't get the role of Juliet. Tangling her fingers through her hair, she spotted her locket that her mother gave her. She placed the charm in her hand before ripping it from her neck. Getting a better look at the charm, she raised it over her head as she was about to throw it out the window. But she couldn't find the heart to. Tears swelled in her eyes as she hooked the necklace back into place. Should she take Gilbert's offer? But what would that prove? That she has a talent in acting? Or could it be something more?


End file.
